Season 5 Ep 12
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The war begins but will some heros loose there battle?


_Last Time on Super Robot Monkey Team..._

The war has begun...

"HYPER FOCE GOO" yelled Chiro!

Everyone run to the formless and began to fight. A pair of formless were heading toward Chiro.

"No" ordered Skeleton King "the boy is mine."

"Why do you want me" asked Chiro?

"Chiro, I thought you would of already known, you are the chosen after all, so you should be the one to face the greatest evil."

"Well, I'm ready for you" said Chiro as he got into his fighting stance.

"I'm sure you are."

_A couple of yards away _

"Master Chee your left" said Antauri as he saw formless heading toward Master Chee wile her back was turned.

Master Chee did a back flip and as she was beginning to land she used her fists to punch through 7 formless.

"Thanks" she said as she landed "Antauri look out!"

Mandarin was heading in the direction of Antauri. Antauri turned around and saw Mandarin.

"Monkey Mind Scream" he yelled as he tried to hit Mandarin, but he dogged it.

"Skeleton King wasn't the only one who gained power" said Mandarin.

Suddenly Antauri felt a pain in his head as though someone was trying to control him, in the painful way.

"Antauri remember your training, fight it" said Master Chee.

Antauri then thought of his training and began to fight back Mandarin

"So this is your trainer, I expected more" said Mandarin.

"Never disrespect a Master" said Antauri as he got out his ghost claws "Claw Disrupter!"

Antauri scathed Mandarin's face, he cried out in pain and now Mandarin has four claw marks on his face. And now Mandarins connection to Antauri was now broken, so Antauri got back to fighting. He clawed at Mandarin to try and drive him off.

"Monkey Mind Scream" he yelled!

Mandarin got up from the ground "It is a waist fooling with you, but it doesn't matter Skeleton King will win!" Mandarin then got his claw out.

"OTTO YOUR RIGHT" screamed Gibson!

"There's nothing there" said Otto.

"Your other right!"

"Oh AHHHHHH" said Otto as he turned around and got hit in the face from a formless' gun.

"Otto I'm coming, Spin Shocker" yelled Gibson as he blasted the formless with his drills.

"Ohh, I hope that doesn't leave a mark" said Otto as he got up. "Gibson behind you!"

15 formless where heading toward Gibson, but just before they got to him they where destroyed by a woman with a gun.

"You owe me" said Aurora Six.

Gibson blushed "Thank you Aurora."

"Don't thank me yet, we got trouble."

It seem to be 100 formless where coming.

"SUN GUN" yelled Aurora!

"RAZOR CHARIOT" yelled Otto!

"LAZER LAB DRILL" yelled Gibson!

(Now there talking while fighting)

"Gibson tell Aurora" said Otto.

"What, NOW" screamed Gibson?!

"Tell me what" asked Aurora?

"Gibson this could be now or never, so ask her before I ask her for you."

"ALRIGHT OTTO, Aurora I know this is a bad time but maybe when this is over, do think maybe we could, we could..."

"GET ON WITH IT GIBSON!"

"OKAY OTTO, Aurora will you go out with me?"

"Sure I'd love to but can we first try and live through this?"

"Of corse, but wait did you say yes?"

"Yes, where you expecting a different answer?"

"On the contrary yes."

"So you don't want to go out with me?"

"No No I do it was just a..."

"Gibson stop confusing the girl, and take her out after you help me!"

"Yes Otto, LAZER CRIS CROSS!"

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP" yelled Nova as she punched through 7 formless at one time.

"Magnet Tingler Blast" yelled Sprx as he destroyed a formless, then Sprx turned to see Mandarin and Antauri fighting, and Mandarin was winning.

"Hey, Claw Freak" yelled Sprx!

This insult got Mandarin's attention "I shall be back Antauri, but first I must put Sprx in his place."

With that Mandarin got off of Antauri and made a signal with his hand for more formless, they crowded around Antauri, and Antauri began to fight them.

"Oh sprx, I thought you where on the more powerful side" said Mandarin?

"No way and the power primate is so more powerful then evil" said Sprx.

"We shall see about that, MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" The wave of power hit Sprx in the stomach and knocked him on the ground.

"You see in one hit I am more powerful then you."

"Oh yea well," Sprx got up "MAGNET TINGLER BLAST!"

Mandarin dodged Sprx's attack and pounced on him.

"My claw wants to rip flesh and I think it's found the rite person to rip it from" said Mandarin as he got out his claw.

"Hey, Mandarin get off of my boyfriend" yelled Nova "FLAME FIST FURRY!"

Nova had punched Mandarin off of Sprx.

"Thanks babe."

"So you two love birds are finally together" said Mandarin as he got up?

"Yea pretty much" said Nova.

"Well, it still won't make a difference, I then will destroy you both"

"Yea rite, you and what army" said Sprx?

Suddenly it seemed like 140 so formless came in view behind Mandarin.

"Oh that army" said Sprx.

"Nice one" said Nova.

"Now if you two don't mind I must finish off your precious Antauri." said Mandarin as he turned away from Sprx and Nova.

(Now there talking while fighting)

"We have to get Mandarin" said Nova while punching.

"I know and I think I have a idea."

"Well, say it."

"I made this move up, you jump in my arms, I use my magnets to shut you up in the air, you hit the target, and then I'll catch you."

"Okay it wont be easy but lets give it a shot."

Sprx put his magnets together, Nova jumped onto them, and then she went into the air. Sprx got out of the mob of formless and ran to where Nova would land, while Nova used her body weight and leaned to where Mandarin was, "LADY TAMAHA" she yelled as she hit Mandarin in the back knocking him to the ground, while Nova on the other hand landed in Sprx arms.

Nova was panting "Nice trick."

Mandarin was beginning to get up,

"Oh no you don't" said Sprx as put Nova down and said, "MAGNET BALL BLASER"

Mandarin was now on the ground moaning and looking weak.

"I've always wanted to do this" said Nova as she activated her fists.

"Wait, Nova is that Jin-may" asked Sprx?

"SPRX, NOVA" yelled Jin-may!

"We have to go see what's wrong" said Sprx.

Nova looked disappointed and Sprx could tell why, Mandarin betrayed us and he deserved to be defeated.

"Nova I promise we'll come back and finish him together."

Nova gave a small smile "Okay" she said as she got up. Then Nova and Sprx ran to where Jin-may was at.

"What's wrong" asked Sprx?

"Well, one, the formless army is growing by the second, and two our army is going down."

"WHAT" yelled Nova?!

"I mean, some of our team mates are getting so hurt that if they fight anymore then it could be life threatening."

Sprx and Nova were in shock.

"And there's something you should know, Chiro is fighting Skeleton King alone."

"We have to go help him" said Sprx.

"No, we first have to get everyone else, so we may get a chance with Skeleton King" said Nova.

"Nova DUCK" yelled Jin-may!

Even though Nova didn't know why, she ducked anyway, while Jin-may shot an eye beam at a group of formless.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so do you guys have any idea where everyone else is?"

"No, so we have to find them" said Sprx.

And with that Sprx, Nova, and Jin-may fought there way through formless and started looking for Antauri, Gibson, and Otto.

Chiro had been fighting Skeleton King for the whole battle, Skeleton King wouldn't let Chiro out of his sight.

"Now there talking while fighting"

"Chiro you fight with strength, but still you will not succeed in protecting your city from me and my army" said Skeleton King.

"You'll never win, we will stop you" said Chiro!

"I can see the future, and we are winning his war, and that plan your little yellow friend has, well she's to much of a coward to try it."

"What do you mean, what do mean about Nova?"

"She hasn't told you, then she's more of a coward then I expected, and I though she was the bravest of you all."

"Nova _**is**_ the bravest, what are you talking about?"

"Chiro if she hasn't even told you her plan then she is a coward," he paused "how dose it fell to know your little warrior is a coward?"

Chiro turned into his Power Primate state "Don't ever talk about the monkeys" he yelled as he punched Skeleton King in the face.

"DOUBLE MOKEY ATTACK" yelled Otto and Gibson in unison! They were trying to destroy a group of formless that where heading towards the city.

"Gibson, I don't know how long we can keep this up" said Otto.

"Well, we have to keep on trying" said Gibson.

"Wait I see them" said Nova!

"Nova, is that you" asked Gibson?

"Yes, you nerd now look out" said Nova as she activated her fists and hit a formless that was close to Gibson.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, but now we need your help, Chiro is fighting Skeleton King alone."

"Well, we have to go find him" said Otto.

"I know so lets..." began Nova, but she was caught off by a formless that hit her in the back of the head with great force.

Nova was bewildered, "What hit me" she thought, and while she was on the ground the formless charged his weapon ready to fire. Gibson and Otto charged there weapons ready to fight, but before they new it the formless was sliced in half by a sharp object, and when the formless fell behind it was Master Chee.

Nova turned around, "Wow you come in the nick of time."

"I've practiced" said Master Chee.

Gibson and Otto put away there weapons,

"Where'd you get the sword" asked Otto?

"Before Tikqdo was injured he gave me his sword and said o use it" said Master Chee.

"What happened" asked Otto?

"A formless almost tore his leg off completely."

"Oh my gosh will he be okay" asked Nova!?

"I'm sure I can fix him up" said Gibson.

"Well, first we must defeat them" said Master Chee as a group of formless came in.

"Great that's all we need, more small distractions" said a familiar voice of Sprx as he blasted a formless with his magnets.

"Distractions from what" asked Master Chee, and she to began to fight off the formless?

"From finding Chiro, he's fighting Skeleton King on his own" said Jin-may as she also joined in with the fight.

Everyone else began to fight off the formless, (again fighting while talking)

"But Jin-may why can't you use your scanner in your head thingy" asked Otto?

"Because, I got hit in the head hard and now some of the scanners are messed up" said Jin-may?

"Alright, then heres the plan" began Master Chee, "we first find Antauri and then get Chiro."

"But..." began Jin-may.

"Antauri will help us fight Skeleton King when we find Chiro."

"Alright" said Jin-may.

Skeleton King fell to the ground but quickly got back up "Look around you,"

Chiro looked around the land, there was fire all around the area and formless.

"my formless minions are multiplying, while your army is getting injured, your pathetic team I think are the only ones left and I am winning this war weather you like it or not."

Then out of the blue, what looked like a boned dragon landed next to Skeleton King "I have participated in this war and now I will watch as my army invades your home and destroys it" said Skeleton King as he got onto his dragon and flew back to his ship.

Chiro turned back into his normal state and looked around the land, all he saw was fire and hate. The formless where now on there way to Shuggazoom, and it was all his fault. He felt as though he let his home and team down.

"CHIRO" came a female voice!

"Jin-may" asked Chiro?

Then as Chiro turned around he saw Jin-may, Antauri and the rest of the team behind them.

"Wheres Skeleton King" asked Otto?

"He's going to watch the formless invade Shuggazoom" said Chiro.

At those words everyone was silent. There eyes where in shock and fear. Everything they trained for was for nothing and now there city was going to be destroyed by there enemy.

Master Chee looked at Nova, and Nova was the first to speak "The only thing Skeleton King is going to see is his army being destroyed."

Everyone looked at her, but Master Chee was the first to speak "No Nova you mustn't."

"You said you wouldn't stop me" said Nova.

"Stop you from going what" asked Sprx?

Nova didn't answer.

"Nova please...AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Master Chee cried out in pain as a sharp claw came though her chest, and when she fell to the ground there with a bloody claw was Mandarin. Everyone came to Master Chee's side "NO MASTER CHEE" yelled Nova.

"So this is your Master, well I expected better" said Mandarin.

"Get away from her you MUTIN" yelled Nova as she activated her fists and slammed Mandarin in the face!

Everyone else joined in in fighting off Mandarin

"LADY TOMAHA" Nova yelled again,

"THUNDER PUNCH" yelled Chiro,

"SPIN SHOCKER" yelled Gibson,

"MAGNET TINGLER BLAST" yelled Sprx,

"MEGA MONKEY CLAW" yelled Antauri,

"SKRICH SCRACH DOOM THROWER" yelled Otto,

"EYE BEAMS" yelled Jin-may!

It happened so fat that Mandarin didn't get a chance to react, which left him in trouble. He was on the ground moaning, but slowly got up smiled and said "Your city will be destroyed, so what dose it matter if you concur me?"

Then he slowly ran to where the formless where at.

Nova turned around to see Master Chee holding her chest in pain

"No" she said as she got close to Master Chee and put her hand underneath her head.

Everyone turned around and saw Master Chee, she was breathing hard.

Nova began to cry "We'll get you back to the robot Gibson can help you."

"No Nova, this wound is to severe."

"Don't say that" Nova turned to Gibson "you can help her can't you"

Gibson first paused "I'm not sure Nova."

"DON'T SAY THAT" said Nova as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Sprx sat next to Nova followed by the rest of the team, they were in a circle around Master Chee.

"It has been an honor training you all."

"Don't say that, you'll be okay" said Nova.

"No Nova, but I must tell you something, you are one of my most bravest students, and I loved every minuet teaching you, and when you foe fill your plan I'd rather not be here." Master Chee smiled, while everyone else looked like they where about to cry, and a little confused. Then Master Chee took her last breath.

"She was a great Master" said Chiro.

Everyone nodded there heads.

"We must take her back to the robot" said Gibson.

Antauri used his powers to make Master Chee float in the air and move to the robot (they are really close to the robot), they opened the door to the robot,

"What about the war" asked Otto?

"We'll win some other day" said Chiro as the team stepped into the robot, well almost the whole team.

"No, we'll win today" said Nova, and before anyone asked her anything she got the remote to the robot and closed the door shut and locked it. (They can hear each other through the wall)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" asked Sprx?!

"The plan Master Chee was talking about, it was my plan and the plan is if our plans fail, I'm going to use my heat to destroy Skeleton King and his army."

"No, your going to destroy yourself" yelled Otto!

"We have no choice" said Nova.

"No Nova PLEASE DONT DO THIS" yelled Sprx!

Nova didn't say anything.

"Antauri can't you faze through this thing and stop her" asked Chiro?

"My systems are damaged, I can't" said Antauri sounding worried.

Otto tried to cut through the door, but it wouldn't cut. Everyone else tried there powers and weapons to get through the door, but it wouldn't move

"Nova this will be totally fatal if you do this" said Gibson.

"You think I don't know that" said Nova as a tear fell from her eye.

"No Nova" said Jin-may.

Then everyone began to yell and try and talk to Nova, but she began to walk away from the robot.

"NOVA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TO LOOSE YOU" yelled Sprx!

At this Nova looked back at the robot, she thought of Sprx and of the team,

"I love you to Sprx, I love you all, but Im sorry" she said as she began to run to the army.

_**In the robot**_

"NOVA, NOVA!" yelled Sprx as he banged on the door.

"Sprx there is nothing we can do" said Antauri.

"Don't say that we have to get her" said Sprx.

"Even if we can get out of here, if we try to get her while she's in her heat storm we will also be destroyed" said Gibson.

"I DON'T CARE WE HAVE TO GET HER" said Sprx!

Otto put a hand on Sprx's shoulder and he had a tear in his eye.

"If Nova dose survive then we have to be alive to get her" said Chiro.

"She will make it" said Jin-may.

Sprx then began to cry.

_**On top of the hill **_

Nova looked a-pone the army, she was disgusted to see war, pain and suffering. This made her mad as anything.

"Skeleton King hurt my friends" said Nova as she began to heat up,

"All Skeleton King dose is cause pain."

"Skeleton King destroyed the Alchemist."

"And because of his evil, he has Mandarin who KILLED Master Chee"

"And Skeleton King is the reason why I must do this, why I must leave everything I love to destroy him."

Then Nova's eyes turned red as she flew to the air, she glowed of gold and red as her temperature increased. She began to fell the pain of the heat and began to scream.

_**In the robot**_

Everyone was in the control room, Nova's screams could even be herd from the inside of the robot. Everyone hated the sound, especially Sprx.

Gibson was getting a view on Nova, but all they could see was a giant glow in the sky and Sprx wouldn't take his eyes off of it.

"I hate that noise" said Sprx.

"We all do" said Chiro as he put a hand on his shoulder.

_**Skeleton King's ship**_

Skeleton King sat on his throne and looked around the room. The air around felt hot, it felt as though the walls would catch on fire at any moment, and speaking about the walls they were...melting, the goo that formed the walls was dripping off. It was unnatural. So Skeleton King got out of his ship to see if anything was wrong. (If you where evil, something was very wrong).

The formless army was slowing down and melting, in-fact some of the formless where even on fire as they melted away. Then he looked at the sky. There was a yellow creature glowing red.

"So the yellow primate when forth with her plan, BIG MISTAKE" said Skeleton King as he began to run to the hill underneath Nova.

_**In the sky**_

Nova was still yelling from pain, but it was because now some parts of her body were now on fire. Her temperature was rising higher, and at a fast rate. Down below the formless army was now beginning to melt, and not only that Skeleton King's ship was now beginning to catch on fire itself.

"This will work" Nova though in her head.

Skeleton King was now underneath the glowing warm monkey. He used his evil magic (power, strength thing), to get up to Nova.

"So, you gained enough confidence to go forth with your plan" asked Skeleton King now facing Nova.

"You will no longer hurt and destroy" said Nova in a painful voice.

Skeleton King noticed the pain in her voice "It hurts doesn't it, all the power you can make it stop, and then you can go back to your pathetic friends."

This made Nova even more angry.

_**In the robot**_

Sprx could no longer look at the screen, so Gibson began monitoring Nova, "Oh no" he said.

"What is it" asked Sprx before anyone else could?

"It's Skeleton King he's, it looks as though he's talking to Nova."

_**Back in the sky **_

"If I die, I'd rather die knowing your gone" said Nova as she put her right burning hand on Skeleton King's face. He cried out in pain, but then the unexpected happened,

"No Nova you mustn't destroy yourself" came a soft and familiar voice, but this voice came from the Skeleton King's mouth, but this wasn't his voice.

"_Alchemist?_"

"No, what's happening to me" said Skeleton King, back into his normal voice.

Then in some different language (in the Alchemist voice) Skeleton King said,

"_El linga se sharina._"

It was a spell, a stunning spell.

"Either The Alchemist or Skeleton King is trying to stop me," thought Nova "so it's now or never."

Nova then but both of her hands on the Skeleton King's head and let off all her energy. She and Skeleton King screamed in terrible pain, but after 45 seconds the stunning spell took affect on Nova, she stopped her fire and hate and now she felt as though she was about to stop breathing. Her body felt like it was about to burn away. The white orbs in her eyes went off and then she and Skeleton King started to fall to the earth.


End file.
